1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking a total distance travelled by a motor vehicle and displayed therein, wherein a distance travelled by the motor vehicle during the operation of the motor vehicle is detected and wherein the detected distance is added to distances that have been detected as distances previously travelled by the motor vehicle to form the total distance travelled by the motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Such a determination and display of a total distance is generally known in motor vehicles. For this purpose, a distance recorder with a distance travelled display device disposed, for example, in the area of a speed display device, is regularly provided in motor vehicles, indicating the total distance to an operator of the motor vehicle. Generally speaking, a trip distance travelled by the motor vehicle is also referred to as a distance travelled by the motor vehicle. The total of the trip distances travelled at a specific time is the total distance travelled by the motor vehicle at that time.
Since a relationship normally exists between the financial value of the motor vehicle and the total distance travelled by the motor vehicle, it is very important that the total distance travelled by the motor vehicle displayed by the distance travelled display device matches the total distance travelled by the motor vehicle. The total distance travelled by the motor vehicle displayed by the distance travelled display device is also referred to as the mileage of the motor vehicle. A higher total distance travelled normally means a lower financial value of the motor vehicle. It is known that various attempts have been made with deceitful intent on motor vehicles to manipulate the displayed total distance travelled by a motor vehicle such a way that the displayed total distance travelled is lower than the total distance actually travelled by the respective motor vehicle.
To restrict possibilities of a manipulation of a mileage status of a vehicle, a method is known from EP 1 722 199 A1 according to which a determination and recording of a distance run by a combustion engine is undertaken within an engine block. A recording of a total time of operation of the combustion engine with simultaneous engine wear determination is intended to be carried out.